The central goal of this CMCR (U19) is to generate new medical products that will mitigate the effects of, and treat the acute-, short-, and long-term consequences of radiation exposure from terrorist attacks or accidental exposure. This includes the research and development of medical countermeasures for the mitigation of acute and delayed radiation injuries to radiosensitive tissues as well as other systems - cutaneous, pulmonary, renal, cardiovascular, and central nervous - with the ultimate goal of increasing survival when administered 24 hours or later, post-irradiation. The Lipidomics and Bioanalytical Core (Core F) has been designed to allow researchers in the projects to perform detailed quantitative analysis of lipids and their oxygenation and hydrolysis products, including lipid mediators, and small molecule radiation mitigators administered by intravenous or transdermal routes and provide data from a wide range of sample types, including plasma, bone marrow, small intestine obtained from mice exposed to different dose of total body irradiation (TBI) at different time points as well as cells in culture. The Specific Aims for Core F are: Specific Aim 1 is to provide mass-spectrometric analysis of different types of individual phospholipid molecular species and oxidized phospholipids in two radiosensitive tissues ? bone marrow and intestines, as well as a number of other tissues (lung, liver, etc) and plasma from control mice and mice exposed to TBI. Specific Aim 2 is to provide mass-spectrometric analysis of phospholipid/cardiolipin - derived mediators in tissues and plasma from control mice (wild type and transgenic animals) and mice exposed to TBI. Specific Aim 3 is to provide small molecule radiation mitigator evaluation in tissues and plasma from control mice and mice exposed to TBI by using liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry and electron spin resonance spectroscopy protocols. Overall, Core F will optimize efficient and timely analysis for proposed Projects thus facilitating groundbreaking discoveries in the design of new medical products, radiation mitigators.